1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, systems, and products for authentication with credentials in a Java™ messaging service.
2. Description of Related Art
The Java Messaging Service (“JMS”) provides a standard way for Java applications to communicate using point-to-point and publish/subscribe messaging interfaces. JMS applications deployed in a secure environment need to authenticate user identities before invoking the point-to-point and publish/subscribe messaging interfaces. A user application operating in a secure environment, that is, in a Java security domain, acquires Java authentication credentials when the user application logs into the secure environment. Already in possession of authentication credentials (referred to in this specification as ‘pre-authenticated credentials), a user application nevertheless is required to present user name and password when requesting a JMS connection to a JMS queue or topic. That is, the existing JMS specification allows authentication using the createTopicConnection( ) method for publish/subscribe messaging and createQueueConnection( ) for point-to-point messaging, neither of which will accept a user application's pre-authenticated credentials, although security operations could be more efficient if they did.